The Zelda Chronicles II: The Goddess Keys
by KeyBlader99
Summary: The Great Evil... sealed away a century ago with the Goddess Keys, sacred objects that open the Unbreakable Coffin. Now, the Great Evil is trying to return and bring its revenge to the world. Now the next generation of Chosen Ones must find the Goddess Keys to prevent this. However, to find them, they will need help from a god sealed within a mask. T for language and blood.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The minion dragged the coffin into the velvet room. He had finally found the Unbreakable Coffin! Now he could free his master's master! He placed the coffin before his lord, and kneeled.

"My lord, the coffin has been found," he said.

He heard the lord rise, and let him stand. The minion stood as straight as possible, no wanting to disappoint his lord. His master stroked his finger over the coffin.

"Find the Dark Generals and tell them to find the Goddess Keys," he said.

The minion bowed. "As you wish, Lord Vaati."


	2. A Century Later

Chapter 1: A Century Later

The boy strolled through Hyrule's Zora River. He waved to a nearby Zora girl, who blushed. He continued walking, and found a nice place to rest. He dipped his bare feet into the river. He sighed in relief. Then a Hylian woman placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"Link, it's time to go," she said.

Link sighed. "But Mom—"

She shushed him. He groaned. The fifteen year old wanted to stay a while longer. But good moments don't last forever. So he followed his mother down back to Castle Town. It wasn't a far walk; Zora River flowed right next to Castle Town.

Along the way, she asked, "Link, are you planning on entering the tournament this year?"

Link sighed. "I dunno. What's so great about it anyway?"

"The win see gets to meet Princess Zelda..."

Link groaned at that.

"Gets a sacred gift from one of the Goddesses..."

Link rolled his eyes at that one.

"... And wins one hundred thousand rupees."

Link lit up at this. He and his mother got to Castle Town in mere seconds. As usual, his little sister was there.

"Big Brother!" she said, leaping into his arms.

"Hey Aryll. I'm gonna enter the tournament this year," he said.

Aryll squealed in excitement. His mother said to meet them back after registering. Link agreed, and headed for the Arena to register.

He made it to the Arena, and went to the register counter. The manager was someone he knew to well.

"Hey, Sheik! I didn't know you were the register gal!" he exclaimed.

The female Sheikah smiled. "Well, yeah. I got hired when I saved the boss from monsters. Stalchildren, Peahats, the usual."

Link nodded. "Hey, I'd like to sign up for the tournament."

Sheik nodded, and took out the sign-up sheet. Link took the quill, and wrote down his name. Sheik took back the quill and sheet.

She burst out laughing. "Your last name is Alavryn?! What kind of a name is that?"

"What kind of a name is Harkinian?" Link retorted.

Sheik acknowledged the threat, and let him go. Link headed back to his house, but decided to stop by the Happy Mask Saleshop. The shop was fairly simple. A room with a typical counter and shelves, but there were piles and piles of masks all over the walls. He made his way to the counter. The Happy Mask Salesman sat there, hands crossed and that creepy permanent smile on his face.

"Hello. Are you buying anything? Selling? Borrowing?" he asked.

Link browsed through the masks, trying his hardest not to meet the salesman's intent stare. He decided to buy a Keaton Mask for Aryll. He took out the twenty rupees, and paid the salesman. The man's smile widened to the edges of his cheeks. The mask salesman called out to Link before he left.

"Boy, you should know something before the tournament," he said, beckoning Link back over with the motion of his hand.

Link walked over. When he reached the counter, the Happy Mask Salesman looked around for anyone. Then he opened his eyes more than usual. His eyes were angry looking, and Link could see the scarlet building in his eyes.

"Don't underestimate ANY of your opponents," he whispered.

Link felt like the room got fifty degrees cooler. Those words echoed in his mind, and Link shuddered as he left the shop.

The Happy Mask Salesman chuckled to himself as he rummaged through his masks. He soon found a treasure box.

"There you are," he said to the box. He opened it, revealing a mask with white hair, pale skin, and face markings.

"You will get your wish soon, Oni," he whispered, smile stretching and the glint of red in his eyes brighter than before.

The mask glowed with dark energy.


	3. Tournament Trouble

Chapter 2: Tournament Trouble

Link had won the semifinal round! He panted, hands on his knees. He went off to the rest corner for water. He couldn't believe his luck! He disarmed his opponent with a single strike. He knew he was good with a sword, but not this good. He walked up to the ring for the last time to face his opponent. The name of his opponent was a sixteen year old named Keaton. He used double swords. Keaton wore a Keaton Mask and a red shirt. His pants were also red and his sheathes were a solid black. He looked like a Blader Knight from Termina. They walked to each other, and shook hands.

"Remember the words of the salesman, Link," he whispered.

Link nodded, not really questioning how he knew that. They stepped to the edge of the ring, and drew their weapons.

"Begin!" the referee yelled.

Keaton rushed forward with a barrage of strikes. Link deflected them, and Keaton shot an energy blast from his blades. Link was shot back, but was unharmed. Keaton then jumped into the air, drawing daggers from his belt. He fired them down at Link, who rolled out of the way. A dagger caught Link, and he felt it pierce through his arm. He screamed in pain, and the crowd gasped. Keaton landed next to Link, who got up slowly.

"So you're a Blader," he said.

Keaton nodded, and took some steps back. He crossed his arms, and four shadow clones appeared. Link watched them slice at his clothing and felt the blood soak him. Then a distant rumble stopped them. The clones disappeared, and Keaton looked around. The sky darkened, and Keaton rushed to Link. His hand glowed with blue energy, and Link felt as though he had a fresh night's sleep and a good-tasting potion. Keaton rushed to the prize. He grabbed the Goddess Gift, and picked up Link. Link was about to protest, but then something crashed down from the clouds, silencing him. Keaton began running on all fours, hands turning into paws and legs becoming animal-like. Keaton rushed down the path to Hyrule Castle. Link held onto Keaton's new-grown fur, and heard the screams of innocent lives being murdered by whatever came from above. The sky turned a bloody red color, and Keaton was now sprinting through the castle gates just before they closed.

Link jumped off Keaton, who had begun to transform into a human. They rushed to the throne room, and pushed past the guards, who were yelling about giving them a sandwich before entering. Link finally found the princess standing there, looking about as regal as him; bored, dirty, yet good looking. Link felt his cheeks warm up. Keaton grabbed the princess, and hoisted her onto his back.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed. Keaton became a... Keaton, and Link jumped onto his back in front of her.

"Sorry, Zel, but we gotta protect you sometime," he said as Keaton dashed off, away from Hyrule.

They traveled for what seemed like hours, but then Keaton stopped as they approached the Hylia Docks.

"Well, what do we do now?" Link asked.

Keaton morphed back. "We need to find more Goddess Keys."

"Goddess what?"

"Keys, asshole. They unlock the Unbreakable Coffin. We need to destroy them," Keaton said.

"But you can't destroy a sacred object forged by an almighty being," Zelda said.

"I can't, but the forger can, right?" Keaton said.


	4. Airship

Chapter 3: Airship

"Well, it seems like whatever attacked Hyrule is searching for this," Keaton said, holding out the green key.

"Why?" Link asked.

Keaton sighed. "It's because this had the power to unlock one piece of the Unbreakable Coffin."

"Was' that?" Link asked.

Keaton shook his head in wonder. "It has the Great Evil within it. Last I heard, the coffin was stolen by a Miniblin."

Zelda hadn't said anything. She was still distraught over the fact that her kingdom was destroyed. Link and Keaton always let her think by herself.

"So we have to find the keys and bring them to the Goddesses. Quite simple," Link said.

Keaton shook his head. "We have to travel the world. It would've been easier when the Four Lands were close together, but now they've spread all around the planet."

Link sighed. "How are we gonna find the keys before the bad guys do?"

Zelda spoke for the first time in a few days.

"There is the legendary sailor Linebeck X. His ancestor traveled with the first Chosen Ones to find the Golden Power. Now, he invented the first and only airship. I hope it is open to traveling," she said.

Link stood. "Let's find him! We gotta find those Goddess Keys!"

He turned to Keaton. "Which one should we find first?"

"Let's go to Holodrum. I have a... friend that you would want to meet. He knows the place. If anyone can help us, he can," Keaton said.

Link nodded, and Keaton became a Keaton. Link and Zelda hopped on. Keaton dashed down Hylia Docks, snaking through the small crowd. They eventually reached Twilita Air Docks, which was named for its beauty at sunset. Keaton let them off, and became Hylian.

"It's gonna get late soon. Let's call it a night at the Twili Inn," he said, gazing at the quickly setting sun.

Link opened the door, and looked at the innkeeper. She was a Twili with fiery orange hair and the classic Twili markings. She was wearing a black robe with Twili green marks. The Twili didn't look older than Keaton. She flipped a page from her book.

"Your room's on the second floor, second from the left," she said, focused on the book.

Keaton placed the red rupee on the counter.

"Why did you give us the room with the window?" he asked.

The Twili said nothing. Link and Zelda began walking to the room with the key. Keaton walked with them, but kept looking at the innkeeper.

"You're planning to leave, aren't you?" he said.

The Twili snapped her book shut, and walked to him.

"Look, I don't want to hear it. Yes, I plan to leave. Just keep your damn thoughts to yourself, alright?" she said.

Keaton merely laughed. "You wish to escape this place. You want adventure. Fortunately, we're willing to take one more in. Are you in, or out?"

The Twili considered this. Then she held out a hand. "I'm Midna. So where we heading?"

"I'm Keaton. We're searching for the Goddess Keys," he said.

Midna raised her eyebrows, and then Keaton took out the green key.

"This is the Key of Farore. We're heading for Holodrum to meet a friend and find the Key of Din," Keaton said while Midna stared at the sign of Farore on the handle of the key.

The next morning, Keaton woke up at around six in the morning. Link and Zelda were still fast asleep, and Keaton noticed them holding hands. He smiled beneath his mask. He went downstairs, and Midna was there. She had a small pack slung over her shoulders.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked.

Keaton shook his head. "The Princess and the peasant are still asleep."

Midna cocked her head at him.

Keaton explained. "We kinda took the princess of Hyrule with us. And the peasant is the guy with the golden hair and blue eyes."

Midna nodded slowly. The two went upstairs to see Link rubbing his eyes and walking down the stairs. Zelda soon followed, but looked better than Link.

"Late sleeper?" Midna asked.

Link nodded, thoughts obviously somewhere else. Zelda was bright and cheery.

"Let us go to the airship belonging to Linebeck X!" she said.

"Zel, you should talk more casually and use common language," Link muttered.

Zelda nodded happily. "'Kay! Let's go to the airship!"

She skipped out the door.

"Is she always like this?" Midna whispered to Keaton.

"I... guess?" he replied.


	5. Land of Power

Chapter 4: Land of Power

Zelda happily went onto the open airship, where a man was mopping the deck.

"Hey! Be careful! I just waxed that spot!" he said, trying to stop Zelda.

She stopped, and looked at the footprints she made.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I'll clean that up," she said, grabbing the mop.

Soon the whole ship was clean. The man smiled as he looked around.

"You're pretty good, kid. I owe ya. How about we travel the world, just you and me?" he asked.

Zelda bowed. "I would love to! Can my friends come?"\

The man said, "Sure. By the way, I'm Linebeck X. But you knew that, didn't ya? I'm famous around these parts."

Zelda nodded, and at that moment, Link came onto the deck, stretching and yawning.

"Link! Be careful! Don't make the ship dirty!" Zelda cried out, but Link ignored her.

Strangely, he left no footprints. Keaton came on deck with Midna, a rag in his hand.

"Shoe shining is fun!" he said, running to the wheel.

Linebeck rushed to him. "Kid, you can't control the wheel! Only I—"

But Keaton already had the ship going. He pulled the various levers in a specific order. The ship nearly tilted all the way to the right, but Keaton steadied the ship.

"Kid! Whaddya think you're doin'?!" Linebeck yelled over the sound of the ship rising to the sky.

"I'm taking us to Holodrum for treasure!" Keaton yelled back.

Linebeck then smirked. "Then keep going! Holodrum's a couple days away at this pace!"

Keaton pulled another lever, and the ship kept going in a steady direction.

"Have you ever piloted a ship?" Linebeck asked.

"Yep. One of your ances—er, I was taught as a child," he answered.

Linebeck nodded. "I'm going to my cabin. Food's below deck. We'll be at Holodrum in a day or two, so get comfy together. Your rooms are aligned with mine. Unfortunately, there are only two. So you gotta share!"

He opened the door to his room laughing. Zelda and Link were blushing. Midna glared at the sailor's back.

"I bet he planned all this," she muttered.

Keaton decided to tour the rooms after Link and Zelda decided to be lookouts together. He went to the first room, which had two beds and a mirror. The second room had one bed and a dresser with a mirror. Keaton decided that he and Midna would take the two bedroom room. He knew she would rather sleep on the floor than sleep in the same bed as him. He didn't want to cause any pain to her, and he knew Link and Zelda wouldn't mind each other.

That night, Keaton and Midna stayed as far away from each other as possible. Keaton heard a noise.

"Midna, did you hear that?" he asked. Midna sat up, and looked to the wall separating their room from Link and Zelda's.

"I thought we were too young to do that," she said.

Keaton sighed. "They're not doing that. I'm gonna check the ship. Wanna come?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "I don't have anything better to do," she grumbled as Keaton stepped towards the deck, swords strapped to the back of his white long sleeve shirt and blue pants.

Keaton looked around the clouds. It was really cloudy where they were. The ship creaked as it pushed on towards Holodrum. Keaton went to the wheel, and lowered the ship down to the ocean. He slowly steered the ship into the ocean, and then squinted into the night. There was land! He slowly lowered the ship straight into the dock. The ship landed with a thud, and the propellors retracted, being replaced with sails. Keaton smiled at this. Midna rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Are we in Holodrum?" she asked.

Keaton nodded. "Now go back to bed."


	6. Friend of Mine

Chapter 5: Friend of Mine

The next morning, Link and Zelda were particularly cheery that day.

"Two people seem to enjoy each other's company, in contrast to someone I know," Midna whispered to Keaton.

Keaton growled inhumanly to her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you go getting angry at me. We wouldn't want Mr. God here, would we?" she said mockingly.

Keaton kept walking through to Holodrum, not questioning how she knew about him. Keaton was the one who had been chosen. They had to seal the legendary god within him. However, they kept it secret, so he could grow up accepted. Keaton led the group to the older part of Holodrum. They came to a rickety old house. Keaton knocked, and the door opened. There stood a teenager with white hair, pale skin, and completely black clothing. The clothes nearly matched Link's, except for the color. He even looked exactly like Link except for the hair and skin color. He looked at Keaton, and then at Link and Zelda.

"I'm guessing you wanna go to the Temple?" he asked.

Keaton nodded, and the teen welcomed them in. The house was made of wood, and looked like it would fall apart. There was just a bed against the right side.

"I'm Dark. I was named by my grandpa. He married my Grandma Ilia even after his heart was broken," he said.

"Who broke his heart?" Zelda asked. Dark glared at her.

"Your ancestor, Zelda Harkinian XIV."

Zelda bowed. "You have my apologies. My grandmother didn't—"

Dark pushed her against the wall. He got closer, face inches from hers. Keaton held back a struggling Link.

"Do you have any idea what happened to him? My grandpa was tossed aside like a rag doll after that Alavryn guy stole her heart. He was never accepted after that. She saw him for the half-bred monster he was! But he managed to move on. When he was twenty, he miraculously got to Holodrum, and married Ilia there a couple years later. So am I accepting your apology? No!" he said to her, crimson eyes filled with hate.

Zelda gulped, and Dark went out the door. He led them to the Temple of Power. Link gulped when he saw the statue of Din. She had piercing eyes with a beautiful build. Dark glared daggers at Link.

"Just because I'm opening the temple doesn't mean that we're friends, Alavryn," he said.

Link nodded, and Dark let them inside the temple. It had a sealed door on it. The group stopped in their steps the moment someone else walked into the room.

"You are in need of a mask," the voice said.

Everyone shuddered. They turned to come face to face with the Happy Mask Salesman himself. He wore his regular purple suit and a huge pack filled with masks was on his back. His smile was the same as ever.

"Do not fear. I am here to help. You need a power to break that door, correct? I have the perfect mask for that," he said, reaching for a mask in his pack.

He pulled out the mask from its treasure chest. He handed it to Keaton.

"You know what to do, Forgotten One," he said, that creepy red glint in his eyes.

Keaton quickly changed masks, and the mask tightened on his face. He screamed as a purple tornado encircled him, and crackled with electricity. Once it faded, a man with completely white eyes and war-like clothing was there. He had a pale green floppy hat and white hair. His pale skin had red stripes like fox whiskers on the sides. He had a sword that looked like two separate blades had been entwined together. On the left plate of armor on his chest was a crescent moon. The Happy Mask Salesman chuckled, and fog surrounded him. The fog seemed to become one with his body, and he vanished. The man looked at the door.

"Very well guarded... but I can still break it," he said, drawing his blade.

He jumped, and sliced through the door as if it were wet clay. The door collapsed, and its remains vanished. The man nodded in satisfaction, and cupped his hand over his face. His form shrank, and Keaton was there with his regular mask on.

"Who was that?" Zelda asked.

Keaton placed the mask in his bag. "Oni. You may know him as the dark god Fierce Deity."

Zelda gasped. "The dark god?! Keaton, how could you trust one from the Dark?"

Keaton laughed. "He is merely a Dark god. Light and Dark coexist by each other. Being a Dark god doesn't mean you're evil. However, there was Oni's counterpart, Majora... Now that was Evil."

"I never knew that," Zelda said.

Dark scoffed. "Typical Light inhabitant. You think your opposite is Evil. But you don't know the countless times that Dark has helped Light."

Zelda looked ashamed. Then Midna cleared her throat.

"Shouldn't we be getting the key?" she asked.


	7. Dungeon of Power

**I FINALLY updated! It's taken awhile, but I did it!**

**Chapter 6: Dungeon of Power**

Keaton led the group down a dark passageway to find a fork in the passage. Keaton took two torches and handed one to Link.

"We'll split up," he said, already heading down the left path.

Link took the right one, Zelda and Dark close behind.

Keaton and Midna came across a locked door. Keaton picked the lock with a pin.

"How do you know how to pick locks?" Midna asked.

Keaton said nothing as the door lifted itself and the pair went inside.

Dark led the way with the torch. Zelda and Link could feel the awkwardness. Dark stopped.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

Dark held up his hand, silencing him. There was a loud scream, and a zombie staggered to them. Link screamed.

"REDEAD!" he yelled in fear, running past it.

Dark ducked under the Redead's grip and ran after Link. Zelda followed. She found Link sitting against the wall, rocking himself gently.

"R-Redeads..." he muttered.

Zelda put her finger to her lips.

"Shh... You'll be okay. The Redead is gone, okay?" she said comfortingly.

Link managed a weak smile. Dark yanked him up, looking like he was going to piss himself laughing.

"You're scared of the Undead?" he said slowly.

Link shook his head. "Only R-Redeads. You know why people don't talk about what happens when a Redead catches a boy? Well, I know firsthand what happens."

Zelda gasped. Dark let out a small laugh.

Keaton hoisted Midna onto his shoulder and dashed around the room, running from the fire monster. Then he tossed Midna aside with no care for her safety, and drew his double blades. The monster shrieked in anger, clanking its pincers hatefully. Keaton laughed, and jumped the beast, sticking one of his blades in its soft neck.

"Since when did Antlions have the ability to leave their sandpit?" he muttered as the antlion swung him around.

Keaton yelled, and cloned himself. One clone jumped straight into the Antlion's mouth. Another worked on its legs. The third helped Keaton injure the Antlion's neck. The Antlion screamed in pain, and fell to the floor, disappearing in a flurry of purple and black smoke.

"What are Antlions doing in this realm?" he muttered to himself.

Midna pointed to a treasure chest that had replaced the Antlion. Keaton opened it, hearing the musical notes vibrate across the wall. He pulled out the item, and heard the classic DA DA DA DAAAAA notes fill the room.

"Wow. A bow and arrows," Midna said sarcastically.

Keaton fired an arrow at an object, and another treasure chest fell to the floor. It was elaborately designed with white fire and golden hinges. He opened it, and the boss key was there. It was a regular key, except golden in color and an eye was embroidered at the big circle part.

"Okay, now we just need to get to Link and the others," Keaton said.

**Alright, the boss is our wind mage friend.**


	8. Guardian of Power

Keaton and Midna rushed down the opposite hallway. They encountered the rest of their party members at the end, where a great golden door locked with a great golden demon lock.

"About damn time," Dark said in an unusually gay voice.

"Shut up, Taco Man," Keaton muttered, inserting the key into the lock.

The lock creaked, twisted, and fell to the floor. When it clattered to the floor, Link yelped in pain.

"Why... must locks fall on _my _feet..." he whined.

Dark doubled over laughing. Midna smacked Link's head.

"Toughen up, ya whiny bitch," she said, rolling her eyes.

The door opened, and the five entered.

The room was fairly basic. It was a giant circular room. Another door, colored crimson, lay on the opposite side. The group rushed to it, but was knocked back by an invisible force.

"Oh, crap, I forgot," Keaton said.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

Keaton let out a breath. "The Guardian of Power... Created by Dark's own grandfather."

Dark's jaw dropped.

"Only one worthy of the key can defeat it... Prepare yourself, Dark, you're up."

Dark sighed, and went through.

**Dark POV**

I looked at the half circled room. Immediately the room glowed a lava color. I stepped back, already knowing what Grandpa told me.

_I always wanted to face a monster with a white shell and a glowing blue eye. It'd have six legs on each side, and pincers dripping with saliva, _he had said.

Sure enough, that same monster appeared. I felt my sword flash into my hand.

"Alright, Blade, let's see what you can do," I said, waving the sword.

It had a black handle with a black blade. Red engravings marked the blade. The monster charged at me. I swung the sword, and a flash of white light indicated I struck. The monster screeched, but kept charging. I slashed at the legs, and found there were chinks in the armor. I avoided each swipe of claws, and continued swiping at each hole I could find.

**Normal POV**

"Dark, be careful..." Zelda whispered.

Keaton laughed quietly under his breath.

_So our princess is falling for the other one, huh? Link is going to be crushed... _he thought.

Link merely examined his sword. Midna and Keaton both knew how annoyed he was.

"C'mon, Link, cheer up. You got her once before. Ain't gonna happen twice in a row," Midna said, smirking.

Link sighed. "Whatever," he said.

He knew how Zelda was falling for Dark. He frowned sadly. He always knew it would eventually happen, but he wanted to change that.

Dark swung his sword up the monster's eye, and it slowly melted into the floor.

"Whew, that took awhile," he said, twirling his sword.

The door ahead glowed red, and vanished. The group rushed through, and ran up the golden stairs. A single platform was there, embroidered with the sign of Din. Floating on top of the platform was a blood-red key.

"Behold, the mighty Key of Fire," Keaton announced.

Dark snatched the key, and examined it. It looked like a boss key, without the horns and instead of an eye, it had Din's sign on it.

"One down, three to go," Zelda said.


End file.
